True Colors
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: What happens when Lilly wants to tell Miley her feelings, but freaks out every time? Based on a true story. LILEY! Don't like, don't read! May have a sequel, probably not. Unless you guys want!


1Another day at Seaview High School. One more break up, one more "He said, she said" teenage drama, one more bored-to-death-and-beyond Lillian Truscott, passing notes to Oliver Oken during their first class of the day, World Studies.

_Oliver, we've gotta tell her after this class_ Lilly wrote to Oliver. Oliver read the note, nodded, and crumpled it up. Mr.Corelli had given them an odd glare that surely stated "I know what you're up to and if you don't stop right now, you're going to have a week's worth of detention". Hey, no one likes detentions!

During the final few minutes of class, Lilly found herself drawing a heart in her notebook. She wrote the initials M.R.S in the middle of the heart. Oliver looked over at her paper and smiled. She glanced at him, and just as she was going to whisper something, the bell rang. She jumped from her seat like there was no tomorrow and rushed out of the class room, Oliver tagging behind.

"Okay" she panted while running down the hallway, "Miley should be at her locker. C'mon, speed up!" . With that, both of them ran just a little faster, eventually finding themselves at Miley's locker.

"Hey guys" Miley said, "you in a hurry or something?". Lilly stared into her eyes. She was in a trance now, but eventually snapped out of it, with the help of Oliver's elbow in her gut, of course.

"Lilly wanted me to tell you something... So, I guess I'm gonna tell you something" Oliver was eager to get this over with. He'd grown sick of listening to Lilly talk about how she loves Miley but is scared to tell her. When he offered to do it for her, she'd jumped at the opportunity. Oliver looked over at Lilly, who looked as though she was going to throw up. She nodded at him.

"Okay, Miles, Lilly is–"

"NO!" Lilly shouted and covered Oliver's mouth with her hand, "I can't let you do this right now!"

"Uh, Lilly?" Miley said, "care to explain what's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing" Lilly lied to the brunette. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Well, if there's anything going on, you know you can tell me" Miley reassured Lilly.

"It's fine, Miles. I'll tell you later. Next break, or maybe we can skip the home-room period today and I'll tell you then... Or maybe it's better you don't find out at all" Lilly rubbed her arm nervously. Miley shrugged and walked off.

"What was THAT?!" Oliver barked, "you say you want me to tell her, then you don't let me! It's either you want her to know, or you don't. Make up your mind!". Lilly crossed her arms.

"Tell her after we go to home-room" and with that, Lilly walked away. Oliver sighed and mumbled something like "I'll never understand that girl"

About an hour later, Lilly was sitting in her home-room class listening to the teacher rant about yearbooks. She really wasn't listening much, she sort of zoned in and out of what he was saying. She was too busy concentrating on what would happen in the next few minutes. When the bell rang, she ran out of the class. She rushed up the stairs a little too fast and found herself lying on her stomach on them. She didn't care. She got right back up and ran up them. When she finally got to the 4th floor of her school, she found Oliver talking to Miley.

"Why's Lilly acting so weird?" Miley asked. She was really concerned about her best friend.

"Well, the reason Lilly is acting so nervous is–"

"NO, DON'T DO IT!!" Lilly screamed and ran full-blast into the wall. She accomplished her goal of distracting Miley and Oliver, but she also gained a new bruise on her arm.

"Lilly, geez, don't hurt yourself" Miley giggled. Oliver shot an almost-evil glare at Lilly. Lilly smiled weakly.

"So, what has he told you so far?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing, you sort of interrupted us" Miley said.

"Emphasis on SORT OF" Oliver said sarcastically. Lilly sighed.

"Just... Just tell her later" Lilly said. Oliver shook his head.

"It's now or never" he said, "besides, best friends tell each other everything, right? She deserves to know"

"Know what?" Miley asked. Oliver took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Lilly tried to make him stop, but he ignored her.

"You love her, right?" Oliver pointed to Lilly. Miley nodded.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend" she said. Lilly frowned. "Yeah, best friend" Lilly mumbled sadly.

"I don't know how you'll handle this... But... Lilly's bi, and she likes you. As in more than friends sort of like" Oliver said. Miley, shocked by the news, stared into Lilly's eyes. Lilly was now crying.

"Is this true, Lils?" she asked kindly.

"NO! It's a lie! I can't like you, I'm straight!" Lilly now sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Did she tell you this?" Miley whispered to Oliver, who nodded. "Obviously you're in denial right now, Lilly"

"Do you hate me?" Lilly feared the answer she'd get"

"No. Why would I hate you for that?" Miley asked as she pulled Lilly into a hug. Lilly started bawling. Miley reassured her, telling her that they're still close as ever, and stroked Lilly's head.

"Miley...I'm sorry" Lilly apologized, "now everything is gonna be awkward"

**You with the sad eyes**

**Don't be discouraged though I realize**

**It's hard to take courage in a world full of people**

**You can lose sight of it all and the darkness there inside you**

**Makes you feel so small**

Days passed by and all Lilly could do was sit in her room and mope. Each day was a struggle. Even knowing Miley was cool with Lilly liking her still hurt Lilly. She hadn't smiled since... Well, for almost a week. Finally, that Monday when Miley and Lilly were reunited at school, Miley grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

**I see your true colors shinin' through**

**I see your true colors and that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors,**

**are beautiful like a rainbow**

"If this world makes you crazy, you've taken all you can bear, you call me up because you know I'll be there" Miley said to Lilly, and kissed her once more.

"I love you, Miles" Lilly said with a smile, and tears (happy tears) streamed down her face.

"I love you too, Lils" Miley said.


End file.
